Because of love
by baexian ree
Summary: byun baekhyun yang bekerja di sebuah salun milik temanya do kyungsoo yang suatu hari bertemu dengan fotografer tampan park chanyeol, bagaimana kisahnya CHANBAEK/oneshoot


Tittle : Because of Love

Author : Byun Reeree Arizky

Cast : BAEHYUN

CHANYEOL

DO a .k .a Baekhyun Friend

Length : oneshoot

Genre : Romance,yaoi

Rate : Aman

Warning : Banyak typo,alur terlalu cepat,penulisan berantakan,de el el

Summary : sebenarnya ff ini ree bikin chapter tapi ree sibuk, jadi ngebut nulisnya cuma 4 jam dan ree bikin jadi oneshoot terinspirasi MV Kiss – Because im girl dan ree beri sedikit bumbu

Go

Go

Enjoy

Happy reading

Dodaeche alsuga eobseo namjadeurui maeum

Weonhaltaen eonjego dajuni ijen ddeonande

Ireonjeog cheoeumirago neonun teugbyeorhadaneun

Geu mareul mideosseo naegen haengbogieosseo

Seoul 13.00 KST

Alunan merdu sebuah music terdengar di salah satu salon ternama di seoul .

Terlihat seorang namja mungil sedang sibuk merapikan handuk sambil menikmati lagu yang diputar ditempatnya bekerja.

"baekkie,jika kau sudah selesai merapikan handuk handuk itu,tolong bantu mengantarkan pesanan WIG ke SooMan haraboji yah" ucap DO selaku pemilik salon sekaligus teman masa kecilnya.

"ne DO ah, sebentar lagi , tunggu lagu ini selesai yah,aku sangat suka lagu ini" balas baekhyun.

Setelah lagu selesai, baekhyun langsung meluncur mengantarkan WIG pesanan langganan tetap mereka yaitu Sooman haraboji. Rumah Sooman haraboji terletak di kuil yang harus menaiki bukit , mengingat Sooman juga menjabat sebagai kepala biksu spiritual.

Baekhyun pov

" huh kenapa jauh sekali sih, apa Sooman haraboji tidak membeli apartemen di perkotaan saja, untung beliau langganan tetap salon DO coba kalau bukan, pasti sudah aku panggil HEH kakek Botak "keluhkuTak terasa sudah sampai pintu gerbang kuil

" HAAHH"ku hempaskan nafas"tinggal menaiki ratusan anak tangga ini,apa aku sanggup menaikinya"keluhkuAku melihat seorang nenek yang membawa banyak barang juga akan menaiki anak tangga kuil,aku pun berinisiatif membantunya.

"halmoni , sini aku bantu bawakan barang"pintaku

"wahh! Gomawo mau bantu halmoni membawakan barang barang ini,ternyata masih ada anak muda seprti mu di jaman ini"ucap nenek itu sambil tersenyum.

"cheonma halmoni,kebetulan baekkie juga mau ke kuil megantarkan barang,jadi sekalian saja, he he he"jawabku.

Di sepanjang jalan, baekhyun dan helmoni bercerita panjang lebar , ternyanya Sooman haraboji adalah kakak dari nenek itu. Akhirnya merekapun sampai di atas dan memasuki kuil.

"gomawo sudah membantu helmoni,sebagai ucapan terima kasih helmoni, helmoni akan memberitahumu. Dengar yah sebentar lagi kau akan menemukan jodohmu baekkie"ucap helmonisambil berbisik di telingaku.

"Cheonma helmoni dan gomawo sudah memberitahukannya, semoga baekkie cepat bertemu dengannya" jawab ku santai.

"kalau begitu helmoni masuk dulu , biasanya jam segini Sooman haraboji sedang minum the di belakang,kau langsung saja kesana" ucap helmoni sambil menunjukan dimana letak halaman belakang.

" ne , kamsha helmoni" aku menunduk hormat.

Baekhyun pov end

Normal pov

Baekhyun berjalan ke halaman belakang , terlihat dia amat kagum dengan kuil besar milik Sooman haraboji, tidak henti hentinya ia berkata " WAH " melihat interior bangunan yang kuno namun terawat , hingga pandangan baekhyun melihat Sooman haraboji.

" haraboji , ini pesanan anda"tutur baekhyun" eh , kau sudah datang baekkie , kemarilah" ucap Sooman haraboji" temani haraboji minum the disini,haraboji tidak ada teman mengobrol" ucap Sooman haraboji lagi.

" mian haraboji,baekkie harus kembali pulang ke salon , nanti DO marah, haraboji tau kan DO sudah marah " balas baekhyun.

" he he he, ne ne ne,tapi lain kali, kau harus mau menemani haraboji ne!" ucap Sooman haraboji.

" ne haraboji , kalau begitu baekkie pamit kembali ke salon ne, khamsa harabochi " jawabku

"ne hati hati dijalan, Baekkie perkataan helmoni tadi benar,kau akan segera bertemu dengan jodohmu" ucap Sooman haraboji.

"ne haraboji"

Akhirnya baekhyun pun keluar dari kuil.

"HAAHH . . .,aku harus melewati anak tangga ini lagi, FIGHTING!"baekhyun menyemangati diri nya sendiri.

Mareul haji geuraesseo naega shirheo jyeottdago

Neunchiga eobneun nan neul bochaegiman haesseo

Neoreul yoghamyeonseodo manhi geuri ulggoya

Sarangi jeonbuin naneun yeojainika

At Salon 15.00 KST

" Aigoo baekkie kenapa lama sekali , aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu" ucap DO lega setelah melihat baekhyun.

" Mian DO ah, tadi Sooman haraboji mengajak ngobrol cukup lama ", jawab baekhyun

TRIIIINNGGG TRIIINNGGGG Bunyi lonceng pintu salon

Terlihat namja tampan dan tinggi memasuki salon.

" selamat datang " sapa baekhyun dan DO bersamaan

" Anyeong , aku mau mencuci rambutku" ucap namja tinggi itu.

" Ne , duduklah disini " sahut DO

Namja tinggi itu pun duduk di kursi semi-tidur

" Baekkie , cuci rambutnya ya , dan siapkan handuk juga" suruh DO

" ne " jawab baekhyun

Baekhyun pov

Tampan sekali namja ini,aku sampai DEG DEGan saat tuhan semoga namja ini tidak mendengar detak jantungku.

Baekhyun pov end

Chanyeol pov

Namja mungil ini terlihat gugup saat menatapku, kuberanikan diri untuk membuka obrolan denganya.

" Bolehkah aku tau siapa namamu eum?" Tanya ku

" ne ? , eum bb . .baek . . .baekhhyun imnida, tapi orang orang memanggilku baekkie" jawab baekhyun gugup

" tidak usah gugup begitu baekkie, park chanyeol imnida,kau bisa memanggilku chanyeol" ucapku sambilberjabatan tangan.

Aku dan baekhyun bicara panjang lebar, ngobrol dengannya juga menyenangkan,kita berdua ngobrol dari halhal konyol sampai hokum tata Negara, dan kurasa , aku cocok dengannya.

Selesai cuci rambut , aku pun pamit tidak lupa menyapa baekhyun sekedar mengucapkan sampai jumpa padanya. Ada rasa kecewa saat keluar dari salon tempat baekhyun bekerja.

Chanyeol pov end

Baekhyun pov

"KKyyaaaa! Ternyata namanya chanyeol , nama yang bagus sebagus orangnya,kenapa jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdebar debar,kenapa ini kenapa? Kyaaaaaaa" seru ku dalam hati.

"baekkie kau kenapa loncat loncat seperti habis menang lotre, AHHAA! Aku tau,, kau pasti senang yang bisa ngobrol sama namja tinggi tadi " goda DO."YAAKK DO ah,jangan membaca pikiranku eoh " ucapku padanya karena menggodaku

"kalian berdua Nampak serasi,siapa nama namja tinggi tadi baekkie" Tanya DO

"chanyeol , Park chanyeol DO ah"jawabku

Baekhyun pov end

Normal pov

Baekhyun sedang jalan jalan karena hari ini hari liburnya, dia jalan jalan dipusat pertokoan hingga sepasang kaki mungilnya sampai di sebuah taman yang sepi. Baekhyun mengistirahat dirinya di sebuah ayunan, hingga ekor matanya melihat seseorang yang sangat dia sukai sedang memotret matahari mendekatinya bermaksud mengagetkanya. Aku melangkah dengan hati hati dan ,HHAAPP , ia menutup mata chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun pov

" Coba tebak siapa aku" Tanya baekhyun sambil mengimitasaikan suaranya seperti imitasi suara yoona.

" yak baekkie , aku tau itu kau " jawab chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol membalikan badan

" Sedang apa disini baekkie, apa kau mengikuti ku eum " Tanya chanyeol .

" ani,tadi aku sedang istirahat sebentar di ayunan taman, eh aku melihatmu sedang memotret matahari senja, jadi aku kagetkan saja " jawabku sambil tersenyum.

" ah mumpung kau sedang disini baekkie , maukah kau menjadi model foto ku, aku membutuhkan seseorang tapi belum menemukan yang cocok " tutur chanyeol.

" mwo , aku tidak bisa menjadi model chanyeol, lihat badanku pendek dan aku ini jelek " ucapku

" YAAKK! Kata siapa kau jelek baekkie,kau sangat cantik untuk ukuran namja, dan tinggi badanmu itu bukan masalah untukku" jawab chanyeol.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk malu,pasti pipiku memerah seperti kepiting rebus terbata bata , aku pun menjawab " ne chanyeol aku mau jadi model fotomu"

" aku yeollie saja baekkie , itu akan lebih enak di dengar oleh ku" tutur chanyeol.

" ne chann . . .eh yeollie maksudku"jawab ku

Baekhyun pov end

Modungeol swibge dajumyeon geumbang sirhjeungnaeneunge

Namjara deureosseo teullinmar gatjin anha

Dashineun sogji anheuri maeum meogeo bojiman

Ddo dashi sarange muneojineunge yeojaya

Normal pov

Seiring berjalanya waktu, tumbuh perasaan di hati baekhyun dan chanyeol , rasa ingin melindungi , rasa saling menyayangi , rasa ingin menjaga satu sama lain. Hingga suatu hari , , ,

Chanyeol pov

Semakin hari rasa suka ku pada baekhyun semakin besar, dan akhirnya aku memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaan ku padanya. Ku lihat baekhyun di depan ku sedang berpose menjadi foto model ku , setelah selesai berfoto , aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya erat , dia terluhat kebingungan akibat tingkahku yang tiba tiba memeluknya.

" baekkie , aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu,tolong dengarkan baik baik yah!" tanyaku dia masih cengo di pelukanku.

" kau mau Tanya apa yeollie?"jawab baekhyun

" baekkie , eh e . .e . . a . .aku menyukai mu, ani aku mencintaimu , ma . .maukah kau jadi namjachinguku?" tanyaku dengan grogi.

" ne?"Tanya baekhyun ragu

" YAAKK! Baekkie , aku sedang menyatakan perasaanku padamu, dan kau harus menjawabnya sekarang juga" tegasku

" nne nee yeollie aku mau jadi namjachingumu" jawab baekhyun malu malu.

" jeongmal baekkie, kau menerimaku, gomawo baekkie , aku tidak akan membuatmu menderita , aku janji" tuturku padanya

Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke bibir baekhyun, lalu menciumnya dengan lembut.

1 menit ciumanku berubah menjadi kasar

2 menit ciumanku berubah menjadi French kiss

Hingga baekhyun memukul mukul dadaku , sepetinya ia kehabisan pasokan udara.

Akhirnya kulepaskan ciuman ku,dan ku hapus benang saliva di ujung bibir baekhyun ku." yeollie itu ciuman pertamaku , tapi kenapa ciuman pertamaku dahsyat sekali , aku ingin ciumanku itu manis " Tanya baekhyun sambil membout bibirnya imut.

Aku terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu namjachinguku , ku usap surainya dengan sayang .

" aku begitu senang baekkie , jadi tadi terlalu berlebihan aku melakukanya , mianhe baekkie" jawabku

" yasudah kau ku maafkan yeollie, tapi . . . eum baekkie juga suka ciuman tadi kok , itu tandanya yeollie sayang sama baekkie" ucap baekhyun sambil bergelantungan di tangan ku.

CCUUPPP

Ku cium kecup singkat bibir mungilnya lagi , dan ia hanya bisa berblushing

Chanyeol pov end

Mareul haji geuraesseo naega shirheo jyeottdago

Neunchiga eobneun nan neul bochaegiman haesseo

Neoreul yoghamyeonseodo manhi geuri ulggoya

Sarangi jeonbuin naneun yeojainika

Normal pov

Hari hari baekhyu dan chanyeol begitu menyenangkan serasa dua milik berdua. Baekhyun pun menceritakannya pada DO.

" DO-ah , aku ingin bercerita padamu" Tanya baekhyun pada DODO yang sedang merapikan peralatan salonnya, langsung berhenti.

" kau ingin bercerita apa baekkie , apa kau mau minta kenaikan gaji? , oh tidak bisa baekkie , bulan kemarin kan gajimu sudah naik " jawab DO sambil DO tau apa yang akan di ceritakan baekhyun , tapi ia pura pura tidak tau untuk mengusili sahabatnya itu.

" YAAKK DO-ah bukan itu " keluh baekhyun

" hehehe mian baekkie, aku sudah tau apa yang akan kau bicarakan , kau sudah pacaran dengan chanyeol kan, aku sudah menduganya , lagipula kalian cocok terlihat serasi " ucap DO

" kenapa kau bisa tau DO-ah, padahal aku belum cerita apapun padamu"

" ISSHHH! kau pikir kita bersahabat berapa lama baekkie, dan satu lagi , wajahmu terlihat seperti orang yang sedang mabuk cinta" goda DO.

Baekhyun hanya bisa bersemu merah karena godaan dari DO

[Narration]

Oneur urin heeojyeosseo budi haengbogharago

Noboda joheun sarammannagir barandago

Neodo dareun namjarang ddogatae nareul saranghandago malhalddaen eonjego

Sorjighi na niga jardwinungeo sirheo

Naboda yeppeun yeojamanna haengboghage jar sarmyeon eoddeohge?

Geureoda nal jeongmal ijeoborimyon eoddeohge?

Nan ireohge himdeunde himdeuro juggettneunde

Ajigdo neol neomu saranghaneunde

Hingga suatu hari sebuah petaka terjadi

Chanyeol pov

"Chagi ini pemotretan terakhir , dan foto ini akan aku ikut sertakan di lomba ,semoga kita bisa menang chagi ,setelah itu kita pergi berlibur " uapku sambil mencium kening baekhyun.

" jeongmal yeollie, lalu kita akan liburan kemana eum?" Tanyanya dengan antusias.

"terserah kau saja baekkie, oh iya chagi tolong ambilkan cairan di atas lemari itu, aku akan memcuci Film ini sekarang! " suruhku

" ne yeollie akan aku ambilkan"

Chanyeol pov end

Normal pov

Karena tubuh pendek baekhyun tidak sampai, ia mengambil cairain itu sambil meloncat dan tiba tiba cairan itu tumpah mengenai matanya.

Baekhyun pov

" ah sial kenapa aku terlahir dengan tubuh pendek sih" seru ku sambil meloncat loncat karena badanku tidak bisa menggapainya. Di saat aku mendapatkan botol itu , badanku oleng sehingga cairan tersebut tumpah mengenai tepat di mata ku.

GGUUUBBRRAAAAKKKK

" AHHHH mataku , yeollie tolong , yeollie" teriak ku sambil memegangi mataku yang terasa panas

Kudengar derap kaki chanyeol lalu ,

" baekkie ada apa ? Astaga matamu kenapa , ayo kita kerumah sakit segera" ucap chanyeol cemas sambil membopong tubuhku.

Baekhyun pov end

At SEOUL HOSPITAL

Chanyeol cemas menunggu di depan rumah sakit , tak henti hentinya dia mengutuk dirinya pun keluar dari ruang UGD dan membertahu chanyeol kalo baekkhyun kemungkinan buta ,karena cairan itu merusak kornea matanya, dokter mengatakan baekhyun bisa kembali melihat asal ada yang mendonor kornea mata patanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, chanyeol langsung mendonorkan matanya , akhirnya chanyeol dan baekhyun pun masuk di ruangan yang sama, yaitu ruang operasi .

Chanyeol pov

" aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi , akhirnya akupun mendonorkan mataku pada baekkie, aku tak rela jika ia tak bisa melihat dunia , lebih baik aku yang menggantikanya di kegelapan "ucapku daalam hati diruang operasi

Ku lihat baekhyun tak sadarkan diri karena obat bius, aku ingin melihat wajahnya sebelum kegelapan menimpaku, tanpa sadar, air mataku jatuh.

" mian baekkie, aku tak bisa menjagamu" ucapkuSetelah itu , akupun tak sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol pov end

Sarangeul wihae seoramyeon modeun da halsu ittneun

Yeojaui chaghan bonneungeul iyonghajineun marajweo

Normal pov

1 minggu setelah operasi

akhirnya perban baikhyun pun di buka , DO sudah disamping baekhyun menunggu dan menjaga selama ia di rawat. Dokter melepas balutan pada matanya. Perlahan baekhyun membuka matanya , secercah cahaya memasuki retinanya , ia menangis tersendu sendu , lalu DO memeluknya.

1 bulan pun berlalu

Baekhyun sudah bisa memulai aktivitasnya kembali, bekerja di Salon milik sahabatnya. Namun diam diam baekhyun selalu menangis tiap malam karena teringat chanyeol yang meninggalkannya.

Saat baekhyun akan berangkat kerja , entah kenapa kakiknya seolah bergerah sendiri ke arah taman tempat ia mengagetkan chanyeol dulu. Setibanya disana , baekhyun nampak kaget melihat namja jangkung dengan seekor anjing penuntun jalan khusus orang buta. Pada saat itu juga, baekhyun menangis dan berlari memeluknya.

" eh siapa kau, kenapa tiba tiba memelukku dengan erat "Tanya chanyeol yang kebingungan.

" hiks yeollie hiks hiks yeollie" tangis baekhyun pilu di dada chanyeol

" baekkie, kau kah itu" Tanya chanyeol

"ne . .hiks . .ini. . hiks aku yeollie"jawab baekhyun tanpa melepas pelukanya

" mian baekkie, aku tidak bisa menjagamu selamanya, lihatlah ! sekarang aku buta. Aku bahkan bergantung pada anjing penuntun jalan ini" ucap chanyeol.

" tak perlu minta maaf yeollie,harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu , karena aku, kau jadi buta,karena aku kau menderita, maaf kan aku yeollie! Maaf" pinta baekhyun

"hhsstt uljima baekkie,ini keinginanku sendiri karena, aku tidak rela kau yang menderita dan menanggung beban baekkie"ucap chanyeol yang mulai menangis.

"Yeollie, aku ingin kita bersama lagi,biarkan aku berada di sampingmu, aku bisa menjadi mata untuk mu yeollie , jebal ? "pinta baekhyun

" baekkie ,kau tidak keberatan jika aku buta,kau tidak keberatan kekasihmu ini cacat, kau hmmmmppttt" chanyeol bungkam karena baekhyun langsung menciumnya supaya berhenti merendahkan dirinya sendiri.

Ciuman baekhyun lembut namun penuh rasa sayang.

" Jebal . . . berhentilah bicara seperti itu yeollie, bagiku tidak ada yang lebih semurna daripada kau. aku mencintaimu apa adanya,biarkan aku menjadi mataharimu , aku mencintaimu yeolli , sangat sangat mencintaimu" ucap baekhyun

" nado baekkie , aku juga mencintaimu"

Dan merekapun berciuman kembali , hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi ,

GGUUKK GGUUKK!

" YYAAKK ! King, kau mengganggu saja" teriak chanyeol

Hanyeojaro taeeona sarangbadgo saneunge

Ireohge himdeulgo eoryeourjul mollasseo

Neoreul yoghamyeonseodo manhi geuri ulggoya

Sarangi jeonbuin naneun yeojainika

Neoreul yoghamyeonseodo manhi geuri ulggoya

Sarangi jeonbuin naneun yeojainika

Kiss – because im girl

END


End file.
